Hechicera
by uchiha-mei-chan
Summary: Ok auto egalo de cumple jajaja,corta historia sasuhina como siempre el primer lemon que subo /o/ hahahaha. Sasuke es un empresario con una vida de negocios aburrida pero después de una noche el se ha enamorado de una bailarina? O.o
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas y todos mis lectores esta es una corta historia que se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba una canción realmente no es un song fic por que no hay letra en la canción jajajaja XD bueno como sea a leer

La canción es "The XX - Intro [long versión]" les dejo el nombre de la canción por si acaso desean escuchar mientras leen y poder imaginar el escenario con musuca y todo jajajaja

"capitulo uno Hechicera"

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, soy un hombre de 23 años de edad, soy el actual dueño y administrador de las empresas de mi familia, muchos creen que soy un hombre demasiado joven como para poseer una de las empresas multinacionales más importantes de Japón, realmente no me interesa lo que opinen de mi lo que digan, o lo que crean ya que desde la muerte de mis padres me volví un hombre sin escrúpulos sin corazón como dicen las idiotas con las que me he acostado en verdad que parte de solo quiero una noche no entienden? Ba como se, me digo a mi mismo mientras piso el acelerador de mi auto, un lujoso lamborghini veneno en color negro diamante que fue diseñado especialmente para mi, fijo la vista al frente estoy a pocos minutos de llegar a mi destino, miro la hora en mi teléfono celular faltaban solo diez minutos para que _**ella **_saliera y yo como buen idiota no puedo faltar aun recordaba aquella noche en que la vi por primera vez en aquel lugar…

**_flash back_**

_Estaba agotado había tenido una junta con el maldito corporativo que solo se la pasaba jodiendo, se sentó en su enorme silla de piel negra frente a su escritorio de caoba mientras bebía un wiski y trataba de hacer desaparecer la maldita jaqueca que quería destruir su cráneo, los toques en la puerta de su oficina lo hicieron fruncir el seño mientras sostenía el puente de su nariz –mierda!- mascullo con enfado que querían ahora? Es que acaso no podía pasar un momento sin que le molestaran?, en verdad de que mierda serbia ser el dueño de su propia empresa si no puede hacer lo que le pace?, nuevamente los toques en la puerta pero esta vez mas insistentes –joder- mascullo entre dientes, maldita sea la hora en que se acostó con Karin su antigua secretaria ya que a causa de esto tubo que despedirla porque después del acto la mujer no lo dejaba en paz tratándolo como si el le perteneciera o algo por el estilo lo único que extrañaba de ella era que siempre tenia una excusa perfecta para hacer que no le molestaran después de una junta o reunión, una vez mas los toques en la puerta llamaron su atención –adelante- contesto resignado ante la persistencia _

_-ne Sasuke porque has tardado?- se escuchó la vos de uno de los inversionistas y porque no uno de sus compañeros de fiesta quien se asomaba por la puerta para después entrar –por un momento creí que estaban con alguna de las secretarias- dijo de manera burlona ya que el moreno tenía la fama de haber pasado al menos una noche con cada una de las secretarias de la empresa_

_-muy gracioso Suigetzu- hablo mientras bebía el resto de su wiski –a que has venido?- pregunto con impaciencia no le agradaba perder el tiempo de manera innecesaria _

_-vaya mira que si cada vez pareces mas amargado- se burlo de su socio quien lo fulmino con aquella mirada que le congelaría la sangre a cualquiera pero no a el, no el ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellas maneras que ya no le afectaban en absoluto_

_-si solo has venido a eso será mejor que te vayas no estoy de humor- sentencio mientras tomaba algunos papeles para revisar _

_-ho vamos Sasuke! Ya deja de trabajar! Además ya has adelantado el papeleo de meses- reprocho el albino mientras hacia un mohín –además… hay un nuevo lugar en el centro que quería mostrarte- hablo con cierto misterio y un toque de picardía en la vos _

_-Suigetzu cuando entenderás que esos lugares ya no me interesan?- dijo sin mirar al peli blanco –además sabes que las mujeres de esos lugares solo terminan estafándote- sentencio lanzando una mirada a su compañero_

_-anda Sasuke o es que acaso temes ya no tener el toque?- ínsito al moreno quien lo miro como si estuviera bromeando, es que acaso trataba de retarlo?_

_-no me dejaras en paz asta que acepte verada?- pregunto resignándose mientras dejaba los papeles en su escritorio –anda vámonos ya que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano- sentencio dándole gusto a su compañero quien sonrió ante la aceptación _

_-si hombre pero quita esa cara que sino pensaran que eres un terrorista o algo por el estilo- se mofo el peli blanco mientras salían de la oficina_

_Sasuke había aceptado sacar su auto deportivo nuevo ya que su compañero habia insistido en que quería llegar con "estilo" a ese lugar puesto que este no era uno como los otros que solían frecuentar cuando eran mas jóvenes, miro las calles a pesar de ser casi media noche seguían siendo transitadas por jóvenes y algunos adultos a decir verdad parecían mas vivas que durante el día pudo notar como su auto llamaba la atención de las personas y como algunas chicas le sonreían de manera coqueta, si aun no perdía su toque _

_Pronto llegaron a una zona en el centro de la ciudad conocida como "the night Word" era una zona específica en que el "entretenimiento" era lo que sobraba ya que las calles estaban aglomeradas de "casas de citas", hoteles, bares, clubs nocturnos de toda variedad, pronto un edificio imponente llamo su atención, era nuevo o al menos reciente, de cinco plantas de altura, en la primera planta una enorme y perfecta puerta tallada de madera era custodiada por dos hombres de traje negro y gafas oscuras quienes supuso eran los de seguridad, a diferencia de otros lugares este mantenía un aire discreto y porque no elegante ya que no habia letreros luminiscentes o mujeres a las afueras par llamar la atención, Suigetzu le dijo que era en ese lugar asi que aparco en la entrada al salir del auto un ballet parking tomo las llaves para llevarlo al estacionamiento miro el lugar debía admitir que lucia diferente a otros _

_-y que te parece? Esta lindo no crees?- dijo mientras se paraba a mi lado _

_-hmp- conteste sin mas no diría nada hasta no entrar ya que si, el exterior estaba bien pero eso no lo hacia mejor a menos que su "mercancía" fuera buena, iniciaron a caminar en dirección a la entrada en donde los hombres de traje les abrieron las puertas de par en par y les daban la bien venida, miro el interior lo aceptaba el lugar tenia estilo y al parecer todos los clientes eran de posición económica alta ya que vestían de traje o con ropa elegante y de marca, el lugar era espacioso y bien distribuido contaba con dos niveles a pesar de ser el primer piso, había mesas redondas a los costados con cómodos sofás a su alrededor, una barra grande con tres cantineros que preparaban las bebidas con gran destreza y en el frente un enorme escenario para las bailarinas del lugar, Suigetzu avanzo bajando a la parte inferior en dirección a una mesa vacía que se encontraba en la parte posterior pero que tenia una buena vista al escenario nos sentamos y no pude evitar mirar a la bailarina que estaba en el escenario apenas vestida con una fina y seductora lencería era rubia y muy atractiva _

_-y que te parece?- pregunto el peli blanco alzando un poco la vos ya que el sonar de la música era alto y no dejaba escuchar_

_Sasuke sonrió de lado dando a entender que el lugar le agradaba, pronto una mesera de cabellos cortos castaños apenas vestida con un corsé negro y un short que pasaría fácilmente por un bóxer femenino, unas medias de rejilla y unas zapatillas negras se acercó a tomar su orden, Sasuke pidió un wiski, mientras Suigetzu pidió vodka, después de unos minutos la mesera regreso con lo pedido y se marcho dejando a los dos hombres quienes miraban el escenario mientras una nueva bailarina aprecia era delgada y de cabellera color grisáceo_

_-he Sasuke esa es mi chica- dijo Suigetzu mientras no separaba la vista de la elástica mujer que bailaba de una manera seductora haciendo que mas de uno arrojara billetes a la pista _

_-señor en cuanto Emy baje del escenario lo atenderá- dijo una camarera quien entrego unas llaves al albino, quien sonrió ante lo dicho por la chica, el moreno solo lo miro incrédulo ya que no creía que su compañero hubiera pagado por los servicios de una mujer_

_-ni pienses que te prestare mi auto- soltó de pronto el oji negro advirtiendo a su compañero ya que no dejaría que su compañero llevara a una prostituta a "pasear" en su auto _

_-jaja no te preocupes- mencionó con gracia mientras la música acababa y la chica recogía el dinero ganado en la pista junto con su vestuario –de cualquier modo no saldré del edificio solo estaré arriba- hablo mientras se paraba _

_Sasuke suspiro mientras una nueva canción empezaba a sonar era lenta y seductora las luces se habían hecho mas tenues y algunas otras de colores se habían enfocado en la pista llamando su atención hacia el escenario donde los hombres se amontonaban deseosos para poder ver a la nueva bailarina, Sasuke se quedo con la mirada clavada en la mujer era hermosa y llamativa vestía un traje al estilo árabe que consistía en un ajustado top starples color rojo sangre que dejaba ver su vientre plano un escote seductor que denotaba sus bien formados pechos y , una larga falda negra que estaba atada a sus amplias caderas con dos cortes a los lados que dejaban ver sus bien torneadas piernas, parte de su rostro era cubierto por un velo de color negro dejando solo a la vista sus grandes ojos en un extraño color casi blanco que estaban enmarcados por unas enormes pestañas negras y por un efímero instante el creyó perderse en esos ojos que irradiaban una sensualidad tan sutil, la siguió mirando su cabello era largo en un peculiar color negro con destellos azules que se meneaba ante los movimientos de la mujer. _

_La miro con atención sin poder despegar la vista parecía una hechicera que embrujaba a los hombres mientras menaba los brazos (como en la danza árabe) y con un sensual movimiento de cadera al ritmo de la música y tal parecía que el habia caído ante dicho embrujo ya que se sentía incapaz de despegar la mirada de ella y de sus eróticos movimientos que incitaban a todos los hombres que la vieran, pronto la música acabo y la joven hizo una inclinación y se marcho mientras un hombre recogía el dinero que se hallaba en la pista, al parecer no era una estríper ya que en ningún momento se habia desecho de su vestuario (dios como le habría gustado que lo hiciera no es que fuera un libidinoso pero aquella mujer habia logrado prenderlo tan solo con bailar) dando a entender que solo bailaba pero aun asi los hombres parecían disfrutar del acto tan o mas que el _

_Sasuke se habia quedado impresionado ante el acto que acababa de presenciar pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltear un hombre de traje le muraba con una sonrisa –ha disfrutado del acto señor Uchiha?- pregunto el hombre a lo que Sasuke solo sonrió mientras llamaba a la mesera indicando que quería un trago mas –me alegra que haya sido de su agrado- volvió a hablar el hombre –por cierto soy el dueño del lugar- se presentó el tipo mientras seguía sonriendo -cualquier cosa que desee no dude en pedirla- le anuncio mientras disponía a marcharce _

_-quien es ella?- pregunto el moreno mientras recibía su nueva bebida haciendo que el hombre se detuviera _

_-la bailarina?- pregunto a lo que Sasuke solo asintió –es luna, nuestra bailarina exclusiva, porque?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad_

_-quero verla una vez mas- dijo sin mas, a lo que el hombre sonrió con agrado_

_-claro pero usted entenderá que aquello conlleva un precio- dijo el hombre mientras sobaba sus dedos pulgar e índice a manera de hacer referencia al efectivo _

_-si sabe quien soy, sabrá que el dinero no es impedimento alguno- hablo el oji negro mientras miraba al hombre con aire de superioridad _

_-muy bien señor Uchiha en un momento una de mis meseras le dará las indicaciones para el encuentro- dijo para luego retirarse y hablar con una chica quien se dirigí a la parte trasera del lugar, al cabo de 15 minutos una chica me entrego una pequeña llave con un numero 3 y me dijo que luna me esperaba en el segundo piso mientras empezaba a caminar para mostrarme el camino sin esperar empecé a seguirle par poder hallar el lugar, subimos unas escaleras que nos llevaron al segundo poso una vez hay le chica me dijo que fuera a la ultima puerta y que usara la llave _

_Camine a paso lento habían barias puertas pero ni un solo ruido al parecer las habitaciones eran aisladas de ruido, al llegar a la puerta introduje la llave y abrí, era una habitación oscura solo con algunas luces que le daban un toque misterioso, había un sillón de piel negra en el centro en posición contraria a la entrada a su lado una mesa con una botella de wiski en un reposador con hielos y un vaso de cristal ya lleno con el líquido embriagante pero lo que llamo su atención fue el pequeño escenario que estaba frente al sillón, sin pensar mas se sentó y tomo el vaso la música empezó a sonar y el solo pudo ver a la chica quien empezaba a bailar al ritmo de la seductora música, por un instante sintió el impulso de saltarle encima pero se contuvo ya que no quería arruinar la magia que parecía rodear a aquella mujer, sin darse cuenta la música acabo dejándolo ansioso de mas, su mirada no había dejado de ver a la mujer quien empezaba a darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero él inconscientemente avía subido al escenario y la habia tomado de su muñeca haciendo que ella se tensara mientras le miraba sorprendida, pero mas fue su sorpresa cuando esta se quito el pañuelo del rostro y le dio un beso en los labios solo un rose tan fugas que solo duro centésimas de segundo pero a pesar de eso el habia quedado tan sorprendido que no reacciono hasta que el sonido de una puerta tras el escenario lo hizo darse cuenta que ella ya se haba ido, sonrió con cierto placer ya que eso le decía que el no le era del todo indiferente._

_Después de eso empezó a ir mas seguido al lugar por no decir que iba diario a acepción de los días en que ella no trabajaba ya que basto con preguntar (y dar una recompensa) a las demás bailarinas para que estas le dijeran todo lo que él quería saber, no, el no era un acosador pero su interés había crecido a niveles casi obsesivos por aquella chica, sabia que su verdadero nombre era Hinata Hyuga, que trabajaba como bailarina desde los 18, que no era estríper ni prostituta (lo cual agradeció ya que no le agradaba la idea de que alguien tocara lo que el consideraba suyo), las chicas le habían dicho que al parecer no tenia familia, pero lo que nadie sabía era donde vivía_

_**fin flash back**_

Sonrío una vez mas al recordar aquello asi habían sido los últimos 2 meses Al principio se había conformado con verla bailar pero con el paso de los dias el se había dado cuenta que ya no era suficiente que deseaba mas que solo ver, que quería sentir su piel y oler su cabello que deseaba escuchar su vos pero mas que eso quería, no necesitaba hacerla suya y el hecho de que ella le evitara cada ves que subía al escenario no lo ayudaba en nada al contrario su timidez y negativa cada vez que trataba de hablar con ella lo excitaban de una manera in imaginable.

Pero hoy iba a ser diferente hoy la tendría a como de lugar estaba arto de acostarse con otras sin sentirse satisfecho, estaba arto de no poder dormir por pensar en ella, harto de despertar con una dolorosa erección en sus pantalones de solo soñar con ella porque con una mierda hasta en sus sueños lo tentaba! Todo era una mierda

Llego como de costumbre al lugar fue recibido y servido con un wiski se sentó en su mesa predilecta y espero a que ella apareciera pero en lugar de eso una bailarina diferente se presentó lo cual no le hizo la mas mínima gracia, estaba apunto de pararse para ir a preguntar, cuando una camarera le entrego una pequeña nota y le dijo que era de luna, miro el trozo de papel que se hallaba doblado en dos lo extendió y noto que solo tenia escroto un "**te estaré esperando"** junto con una dirección, sin esperar mas pago la cuenta y se marcho

Poco después de 20 minutos había llegado a una zona de la ciudad que no conocía era una calle con varios edificios residenciales y con pequeños comercios no era un barrio pobre pero tampoco era la clase de lugar donde la gente se diera lujos era de clase media por asi decirlo, miro el papel y busco el edificio no fue fácil pero lo encontró, se estaciono en la calle y entro al edificio en la recepción un hombre le cuestiono a quien buscaba el solo contesto que era amigo de Hinata, a lo que el hombre le dijo que ella estaba en el quinto piso, en cuestión de minutos el elevador lo dejo en el piso deseado camino hasta la que era su puerta pero antes de tocar esta se abrió dejando ver a una Hinata diferente a como el la "conocía" por asi decirlo, estaba tan diferente bueno no es como si esperara que ella vistiera igual a como trabajaba pero lo que portaba distaba demasiado ya que estaba vestida con una holgada camiseta en tono lila que dejaba ver su hombro derecho, unos pantalones de pijama holgados que rosaban el piso en color azul marino y unas pantuflas de color lilas, su cabello estaba trenzado y reposaba en su hombro izquierdo y su rostro estaba limpio sin maquillaje dejando ver unas facciones delicadas con un toque inocente que por alguna extraña razón aquello lo excitaba aun mas la hacia ver mas indefensa y a su merced

-pasa- dijo ella en vos queda llamando su atención, al entra pudo notar que era un lugar pequeño pero acogedor estaba limpio y muy ordenado –siéntate- dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones Sasuke obedeció, no estaba en su naturaleza seguir ordenes pero con ella era diferente, después de unos minutos el silencio se habia apoderado de la sala, era incomodo ya que el no dejaba de mirarla y ella no dejaba de evadirle pero entonces ella hablo –porque me estas investigando? que quieres?- dijo de manera firme sin mirarle a la cara

-porque si- contesto sin mas haciendo que ella se levantara del sillón en un brinco –porque me interesas- dijo mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia la morena quien le miro con los ojos como platos boqueando tratando de hablar –porque te deseo- dijo con voz ronca una vez que estuvo frente a ella, la miro su cara estaba roja y sus labios subían y bajaban tentándolo a probar de ellos

Todo habia sido tan tremenda mente rápido que no supo quién había besado a quien pero aquello ya no importaba ella estaba de puntillas mientras mantenía un fuerte agarre en su cuello como temiendo que el se fuera (que lejos estaba de la realidad) y él la sostenía de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo sintiendo como su excitación crecía dentro de sus pantalones dejo sus labios para empezar a besar su blanco cuello haciéndola suspirar, bajo una de sus manos hasta su redondo trasero para presionarlo haciendo que ella soltara un gemido que solo lo puso mas duro el empezó a avanzar hacia una pared par poder tener un poco de apoyo y no caer al suelo, para cuando llego sus dos manos yacían sobre su trasero y sus labios se abrieron paso hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, la escucho jadear tratando de respirar separo sus labios de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos necesitaba saber que ella le deseaba tanto como el a ella –estas segura de esto si no es asi dilo ahora porque después ya no poder detenerme?- pregunto entrecortado dios en su mente rezaba porque ella dijera que si, y como dios lo escuchara ella solo asintió para después besarlo de manera apasionada lo cual fue suficiente para el moreno quien la levanto de las caderas haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura haciendo que sus sexos se rosaran provocando un estremecimiento en ambos, ya no aguantaba mas y de un movimiento brusco casi animal le saco la estorbosa playera para poder acariciar sus senos daba gracias a dios que no llevara sostén porque asi era un estorbo menos, rápidamente tomo uno en su boca estaba duro y era la gloria la escucho gemir de placer aumentando su libido tenia que entrar en ella o explotaría, a regaña dientes dejo su trabajo y pregunto dónde estaba la habitación ella le indico donde y a pasos torpes llegaron el la dejo caer en la cama y aprovechó para quitarle los pantalones y las bragas de un solo movimiento la contemplo un instante era perfecta, simple mente perfecta la sintió incorporarse un poco para jalarlo a la cama mientras reía y metía sus manos bajo su camisa tratando de quitársela, el sonrío ante aquello y en cuestión de minutos ambos estaban desnudos besándose de manera apasionada, ella le acariciaba la espalda mientras el besaba su cuello y acariciaba una de sus piernas, se detuvo y la miro sus ojos vidriosos por el deseo lo excitaron aun mas –lista?- le pregunto mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas sintiendo la suavidad de sus muslos y la calidad humedad en su entre pierna, ella solo asintió con suavidad fijando su vista en la de el, entro lento y con cautela, -mierda Hinata- dijo entre dientes estaba tan caliente, húmeda y apretada que sentía que se correría en ese mismo instante, la escucho jadear de placer y sintió como enteraba sus uñas en su espalda –Sasuke…- pronuncio su nombre en un gemido cuando este estuvo totalmente dentro de ella, -Hinata- gruño completamente embriagado en éxtasis cuando sintió que como ella empezaba a mover sus caderas contra las suyas, asi que sin mas se empezó a mover lento de adentro hacia afuera en círculos envistiéndola de manera delicada pero poco a poco subieron el ritmo hasta que el sonar de sus caderas chocando se hizo tan fuerte como sus gemidos y suspiros, ambos envueltos en la pasión y el deseo

-si… Sasuke… mas- pronuncio de manera entre cortada cas sin aliento, el no se hizo esperar para cumplir la súplica de la joven y se movió mas rápido y profundo en ella quien después de unas estocadas mas grito su nombre –Sasuke!- mientras llegaba al orgasmo de manera fuerte y precipitada haciéndola temblar, el al notarlo la envistió mas fuerte rápido y profundo encajando sus dedos en la piel de sus cadera para después elevarse al nirvana durante el mejor orgasmo de su vida, ambos estaban jadeando por aire mientras se miraban con una sonrisa en sus labios, el aun estaba sobre ella con su miembro palpitante en su interior, sin mas se besaron y empezaron una vez más…

Ala mañana siguiente Sasuke despertó por la luz que se colaba por la ventana gruño mientras se sobaba los ojos con sus manos sintió como alguien se removía a su lado y al voltear no pudo evitar sonreír recordando lo que había hecho la noche anterior, por fin la había hecho suya y mas de una vez, hasta que ambos habían quedado satisfechos la jalo con suavidad y la envolvió en sus brazos haciendo que ella reposara su cabeza en su pecho, la miro con detenimiento era tan hermosa, una hechicera que lo habia embrujado con su forma de bailar, una hechicera que ahora le pertenecía y que no dejaría ir amenos que ella lo rechazara pero aquello distaba demasiado o amenos eso le habia dado a entender la noche anterior

N/A

Hola gente que tal les pareció es el primer lemon que subo asi que no sean muy duras con migo realmente ya habia escrito otros pero aun no los subo ya que quiero ver que tal les parece denme su opinión plissssssssssss! Jajaja mi ingles es una mierda XD jaja


	2. Chapter 2

Hola este es un regalo para hinatacris quien me animo a continuar con esta historia solo le aumentare 2 cap asi que será un tree shot creo…. No estoy muy segura pero bueno espero no cagarla jajajajaja XD de verdad espero no hacerlo….

Hechicera

Capituló 2

"Mas que una noche"

Respiro hondo estaba fatigado la cabeza le dolía y la junta parecía no querer terminar el tictac del reloj avanzaba tan lento que ensordecía sus sentidos –"donde?..."- era la pregunta que se formuló en su cabeza como todos los días después de aquella segunda vez junto a ella incluso si cerraba los ojos aun podía sentir su suave piel entre sus manos, su sedoso cabello rozando su pecho desnudo, el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo y el aroma a lavanda que emanaba de ella, sin darse cuenta un largo y pesado suspiro salió de entre sus labios

-valla me pregunto cuando dejaras de hacer eso?- se escucho la molesta voz de su socio quien estaba a su lado

-déjame en paz- contesto con enfado, abrió los ojos con pesadez para notar que la sala de juntas se hallaba totalmente bacía, se había perdido en sus pensamientos una vez mas como lo llevaba haciendo desde que ella se fue

-hooo…. Vamos Sasuke! Ya no crees que ha sido suficiente?- dijo el peli blanco mirándolo con desesperación –además apenas si la conocías- se quejo mientras recargaba la barbilla en su mano

-cállate- dijo con voz lúgubre mientras tomaba una carpeta y salía con rumbo a su oficina necesitaba estar solo además ya casi era hora de salir e ir a casa..

Eran las siete con treinta cuando llego a su departamento abrió la puerta estaba a oscuras, el olor a limpiador inundaba el lugar irritando a su nariz provocando que hiciera una mueca molesta entro al recibidor donde dejo el saco en el perchero se saco los zapatos para poder pasar al interior de su departamento aun a oscuras, era deprimente después de esa mañana juntos creyó que podrían estar juntos –pero que iluso- se recrimino mientras se dejaba caer de mnera pesada sobre el sillón que daba vista a la ventana era simple mente patético porque después de una par de días el se rendía abandonaba la búsqueda de aquella morena, se tapo la cara con el antebrazo y se hundió en sus recuerdos, recuerdos gratos, solo un par de ellos ….

**_flash back_**

_Esa mañana despertó de manera tranquila gracias a la brisa fresca y a los cálidos rallos de sol que entraban por la ventana del apartamento se estiro un poc_o _tratando de hallar el cuerpo a su lado pero su mano solo encontró el vacío en la cama abrió los ojos de manera perezosa dándose cuenta que la luz del día le lastimaba miro a su izquierda pero ella no estaba, se sentó lentamente y pudo distinguir que el cuarto era amplio las sabanas de la cama eran en tono blanco con líneas lavanda y un relajante aroma a lavanda llenaba el lugar se levantó a buscar su ropa y poder salir a buscar a su mujer por que el era posesivo y ella ya avía sido suya asi que ahora era su mujer, se colocó los boxers y sus pantalones salió de manera lenta aun con el torso descubierto ya que no habia encontrado su camisa salio y lo primero que vio fue un pasillo camino con lentitud se sentía extraño no estar en su casa, con forme avanzaba pudo escuchar un leve tarareo y un olor a comida empezó a hacerse mas evidente, salio del pasillo y pudo ver la pequeña sala en perfecto orden, el tarareo se hizo mas fuerte asi que desvió su mirada y la imagen que vio le causo entre gracia y satisfacción, Hinata se hallaba en la cocina su largo cabello estaba atado en un chongo improvisado, su cuerpo era cubierto por su camisa que le llegaba por debajo del trasero apenas cubriéndolo y dejando ver sus bragas negras, mientras contoneaba sus caderas al ritmo de una melodía inaudible para el ya que ella traía los audífonos puestos mientras preparaba lo que parecía ser el desayuno, el mirarla de aquella manera le hizo sentir una extraña calidez en el pecho sin pensar empezó a caminar hacia donde la morena._

_Hinata se yaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y en la música que estaba escuchando que no pudo evitar respingar en cuanto sintió que le sacaban los auriculares para después dar paso a un par de fuertes brazos que le rodearon la estrecha cintura para después apegar su espalda contra un pecho tibio el cual ya había visto y sentido _

_-buen día- saludo una vos ronca y masculina en su oído mientras una babilla se reposaba sobre su hombro derecho_

_-bu…buen…día- contesto ella con algo de timidez y un sonrojo en sus mejillas lo cual era algo estúpido si consideraba que la noche anterior habia tenido mas que un charla con aquel moreno que la habia estado acosando he investigando _

_-que pasa? Acaso te he asustado?- pregunto el con algo de gracia en su vos aquella chica era todo un estuche de monerías ya que en el escenario era una bailarina profesional de mirada firme y solida, en cuanto al sexo habia sido la primera vez en tenerla pero podía notar que no era una experta lo cual no le molesto al contrario le alivio de cierto modo, pero era total mente diferente cuando miraba en sus perlados ojos en los cuales se podía reflejar la inocencia de su corazón una inocencia que no se encuentra a menudo en una mujer de su edad y que solo se podía ver en la de un niño indefenso y ajeno al mal del mundo exterior_

_-N…No! e… es solo que… que me ha tomado por…. Sor….sorpresa- termino de hablar en un hilo de voz mientras apagaba la estufa tratando de disimular le vergüenza, vergüenza que no habia sentido la noche anterior al acostarse con el, vergüenza que no sintió esa mañana al ponerse la camisa de él pero que ahora se hacia presente con toda sus fuerzas _

_-bien, es bueno saber que no te asusto- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras posaba un dulce y cándido beso en el blanco cuello de la morena sacándole un suspiro de lo mas hondo de su garganta incitando al moreno a hacer mas que eso y olvidarse de la conversación para ocupar sus bocas en algo mas interesante _

_-U…. Uchi…- trato de hablar pero fue interrumpida por el moreno quien le dio la vuelta par tenerla de frente _

_-Sasuke, solo dime por mi nombre- dijo mientras apegaba mas sus cuerpos, dándose cuenta del sonrojo de la chica ante la petición –vamos no es tan complicado anoche no te costo mucho decirlo HI-NA-TA- pronuncio en su oído provocando un temblor en ella quien parecía que en cualquier momento desfallecería en los brazos del oji negro _

_-S…. Sasuke….-pronuncio muy bajo llamando la atención del moreno quien sonrió ante la manera de llamarlo en verdad le encantaba escuchar su nombre de los labios de la morena –e… el de… desyuno- pronuncio como una excusa patética para evitar que el continuara de esa manera y ella perdiera el control de si misma una vez mas _

_-hmmm… claro creo que seria buena idea desayunar- pronuncio haciendo que la morena se sintiera un tanto mas segura sin saber que ambos tenían diferentes definiciones de un desayuno, pero entonces el no se movió simple mente sonrió de lado con cierto deje de malicia_

_-haa..- suspiro ella al sentir como el empezaba a bezar su cuello de manera delicada y provocativa haciendo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su espalda –Sa… Sasuke… pa… para… haaa!- trato de hablar pero se corto ella misma al sentir como el pasaba sus manos de su cintura hasta sus caderas donde se aferro con fuerza_

_-pasa algo?- pregunto el moreno con vos inocente mientras subía su rostro hasta el de la sonrojada morena quien boqueaba por la falta de aire en sus pulmones o porque trataba de decir algo, reprimió las ganas de reír la escena le era bastante graciosa –hmm ya se que es lo que falt- dijo mientras sonreía con malicia y lujuria –no he agradecido Itadakimasu- dijo para después besar sus carnosos labios con pasión y deseo, deseo de hacerla suya, de marcarla como su propiedad, de no dejarla ir, de que siguieran asi _

_Lo que habia empezado como un juego de besos y caricias superficiales ahora era un juego metódico en el que un mal movimiento representaría perder ante el otro pero como era de esperarse la morena nunca fue muy buena en este tipo de juegos y no era por que fuera tonta o algo si mas bien era inexperiencia y por ello en estos momentos se encontraba confundida entre el estupor del deseo y la nebulosidad de su mente no se habia percatado en que momento habían llegado a la sala y habia sido recostada en el sofa, cuando la camisa se habia destapado por completo y en que instante sus bragas habían sido arrancadas de su confundido y excitado cuerpo pero su mente perdió noción una ves sintió como dos intrusos entraban en su húmeda intimidad arrancándole un gemido de placer mientras su espalda se arqueaba dándole un mayor acceso al moreno a la zona del valle de sus senos donde no vacilo un momento y acaricio suave mente uno de ellos mientras acercaba su rostro al orto para empezar a jugar con el metiéndolo en su boca desde al pinta hasta la base y jugando con el ya erecto he hinchado pezón _

_-sa… Sasuke!-pronuncio en un gemido haciendo que el moreno se excitara aun mas de ser posible_

_Sasuke estaba tan caliente que ya no lo soportaba tenia que tenerla, hundirse en ella, ser uno solo hacerla suya sin ningún impedimento, la escucho gemir con más fuerza mientras sus dedos eran mojados por los jugos que emanaban de ella al llegar al orgasmo, se levantó un poco recargando su peso en sus manos contemplando a la morena quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración estaba agitada haciendo que su pecho subiera con cada inhalación de aire, sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas y su cuerpo temblaba levemente, no aguanto mas y se deshizo de su ultima prenda para dejar libre a su miembro el cual palpitaba adolorido, sin dar tiempo a que la oji luna se recuperase se posiciono entre sus piernas y la penetro de manera rápida haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda y aferrara sus manos al sus hombros mientras enrollaba sus piernas en su cintura para tener un mayor contacto el uno con el otro, las estocadas eran salvajes, rudas y constantes manteniendo un ritmo ágil sin dejar tiempo a miramientos, ambos se habían perdido en el deseo de estar unidos_

_Entonces los movimientos del moreno se volvieron mas rápidos y profundos al sentir que la intimidad de la morena empezaba a apretarlo anunciándole que el momento de elevarse al nirvana estaba cerca y el quería llegar junto a ella, tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos y entonces paso una oleada de calor y frio al mismo tiempo, como elevarse al cielo para después caer al vacío una sensación única y poderosa que ambos compartían que en ese momento era solo suya….._

_**fin flash back** _

Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta de manera insistente, en primera instancia decidió no hacer nada dejar que se fueran pero al notar que no cesaban se levantó de manera perezosa mientras su seño se fruncía

-ya voy!- grito irritado ante la manera tan brusca de tocar la puerta a esas horas, camino a la entrada y miro por la mirilla distinguiendo notando una melena dorada atada en una cola de caballo mientras un mechón cubría un ojo y dejaba a la vista solo uno de ellos que destellaba en color azul celeste, bufo por lo bajo reconocía a aquella mujer era una de sus informantes en el bar donde trabajaba la oji luna, su nombre era Ino una sensual rubia que trabajaba como bailarina y estríper quien era amiga de Hinata

-Uchiha abre la puerta se que estas ahí!- dijo mientras cercaba su ojo a l mirilla

-que es lo que quieres? Ahora no es un buen momento- sentencio y no mentía en esos instantes no estaba para insinuaciones, lo único que quería era podrirse en su miseria imaginando como habrían sido las cosas si ella no hubiera desaparecido

-maldición abre de una buena vez! se trata de Hinata-chan- dijo ya mas desesperada entonces en cuanto pronuncio el nombre la puerta se abrió, lo cual la alivio sabia que el la ayudaría y no dejaría a su amiga sola no después de lo que ella le había contado

-que hay con ella?- pregunto sin ganas ni intenciones de disimular su desespero por información

-bu… bueno ya se en donde esta- dijo mirando al oji negra a los ojos

-de que hablas? Como es que lo saves?- pregunto con velocidad

-Bueno…. Ella … tienes que ayudarla!- grito mientras dejaba salir lágrimas de dolor y desesperación lo cual no le dio muy buna espina al moreno

**Continuara…**

**N/A **

**Que tal a quedado esta segunda parte?** , **les ha gustado si?, no? Dejen review onegai se los ruego T.T, bueno ya ha sido todo me despido y espero verlas/os todos en la conti chaooooo!**


End file.
